


BBRae Week 2k17

by hawksbluevibes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AUs, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adult, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Heat, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, BBRae Week, Domestic, F/M, Firsts, Goodbyes, Marriage, Ocean, Originally Posted on deviantART, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rainy Days, Telling the Team, Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements, all of them are posted on my DeviantArt, awkward moments, beach, casual love, doom patrol - Freeform, dude i hated this challenge when i did it back in may, i'll keep the original notes lol, idk what else to tag lmao, justice league - Freeform, kiss, lips, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksbluevibes/pseuds/hawksbluevibes
Summary: For the week of May 1st-7th, 2017Made for BBRae week. For each prompt I used a different AU.Also posted onMy Deviantart.Day 1: Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements Vs PiningDay 2: Primal Vs Awkward momentsDay 3: Firsts Vs Telling the TeamDay 4: Goodbyes Vs Lips/KissDay 5: Casual Love Vs MarriageDay 6: Rainy Days Vs Beach/OceanDay 7: Domestic Vs Doom Patrol/Justice League





	1. Day 1: Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements Vs Pining

**Author's Note:**

> **[Set AU: The entire team is fully human, and are in high school. They go by their real names. In case you don't know: Robin is Richard/Dick, Cyborg is Victor/Vic, Starfire is Kori, Beast Boy is Garfield/Gar, Raven is Raven/Rae]**

Sometimes Gar wondered if, in an earlier age, say the 1900's, it was okay for a guy to be sleeping over at a girl's house without being linked to any sexual activity. He never voiced these thoughts to his friends, but he couldn't help but think: if I had been born in 1980, would it be okay to be able to have a sleepover with Raven and not be considered a pervert?

  
It wasn't like he wanted to do anything. Well, that was a lie - he  _did_  want to do stuff with her, he just had enough respect for her not to push boundaries. Plus, she was already taken.

  
He was a biker type guy, with slicked back black hair and dark, dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Gar couldn't help but be jealous of Malchior. He had Raven, while Gar did not.

  
He had to admit, it sucked. It thoroughly sucked. Raven hated texting and calling and phones and he couldn't come to her house because of her dumb boyfriend so he was stuck hanging out with her only at school. And he hated it.

  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He mumbled, closing his locker. He usually walked home, since his adoptive parents were so busy. He shook his head clean of thoughts, walking down the hallway and rounding a corner.

  
He didn't expect to be encountered by a silently crying Raven. He took a step back, and squeaked out a surprised, "Rae?" She looked away from him, covering her face.

  
"Gar." She whispered, and he frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

  
She hesitated for a moment, and in this moment he was grateful that they had moved past the almost non-existent bond they had had in middle school.

  
She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "He broke up with me," She said, and he took in a sharp breath.

  
"Do you want to go to your house to talk about it?" He asked.

  
She nodded.

  
-

  
Gar closed the door to her house as they entered.

  
Raven's family life was pretty complicated. She had moved away from her dad in an attempt to escape his abusiveness, but in the end landed with a neglectful mom who had clearly been through a lot. Raven said that most days her mom didn't even get home until midnight.

  
"What happened?" Gar asked as Raven did a rather ungraceful flop onto the couch, her hands over her face.

  
"Gar?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"You know how I was a virgin?"

  
"Uhhh... yeahh?"

  
"Well I lost that last night."

  
Emotions flooded through Gar all at once. Hate, jealousy, anxiety, the excitement that accompanied talking about someone's first.

  
"Oh god. How was it...?"

  
"It was great. But what happened today made me hate it." She sat up, and he glanced at the bruise on her cheek. He had only noticed it in the car, but hadn't said anything.

  
"What happened?" He asked, walking over to sit beside her. There was a moment of silence before she leaned on his chest. "He told me I was a good-for-nothing slut and hit me before saying he was through with using me." She whispered in a broken voice that didn't sound Raven-like  _at all._

  
"What the fuck." Gar growled, a noise deep in his throat. He slid his arm around her protectively. "That shithead."

  
"It's not really his fault... I was blind to see what he truely wanted... it's mine."

  
Gar shook his head, gently forcing her head up to look at him. Her eyes were watery and it made his chest ache. "It is  _not_  your fault. You can't predict the future, Rae. You didn't know this would happen."

  
Raven looked away, and Gar realized she didn't believe him. Time for drastic touching measures that was against the friendship agreement.

  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug and held her that way until she hugged back. He even went so far as to press a soft kiss to the top of her head - was that something friends did? Maybe. She didn't push him away, so he guessed it was okay.

  
"Gar?" She asked. 

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Can you stay with me tonight? I... don't really wanna be alone. I know it sounds weak, sorry."

  
"No, no, it's fine." He said, and pulled away. He paused, thinking of the rumors that could possibly happen if he were to stay over.

  
_It's very unorthadox._

  
"Sure." He said.

  
He was blessed with one of her rare, tiny smiles. "Thanks."


	2. Day 2: Primal Vs Awkward moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: Beast Boy has learned to control his inner beast, but every once in a while it goes through a heat cycle where it needs a mate. This is the first heat he's been through with the beast, and it's eyes are landed on his attraction to Raven.]**

His skin itched, and his pointed ear twitched as he made a low growl deep in his throat. He had been twitchy for almost an hour, and he knew by now that it was almost noon. He would have to be careful today, and wait for the weird primal urges to pass.

  
-

  
She had been chosen to wake him up. She didn't quite like it, knowing the smells she'd be able to smell when she opened his door.

  
"Beast Boy! Wake up!" She yelled through the door, and she stood there, waiting.

  
A few moments passed before the door opened. "It's after no-"

  
Her sentence was cut off when his lips captured hers.

  
For a moment, the urge to push him away was the strongest within her, but before she knew it she was pushed against the wall in the hallway, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, and his hands squeezing her asscheeks. All of this happened so fast that she barley had time to react.

  
She was pulled back into her own body when a feral growl was pulled from him, his fang biting gently into her bottom lip.

  
She tried to pull away. "Gar-"

  
He kissed her again. She pushed him away with one hand.

  
"Gar!"

  
His mouth trailed down to her neck.

  
"Gar! Put me the fuck down!"

  
And he dropped her onto the ground.

She sat on the floor for a few moments, stunned, before she blinked, looking back up at him and realizing he was speaking.

  
"Oh fuck, oh god oh god Raven I'm so sorry are you okay I didn't mean to dammit I can't believe I almost - I coulda - what did I do?!" He rambled, stammering over his words as he reached out for her and then pulled away like he had been slapped.

  
She stared at him, blinking again. A lightbulb burst overhead from her magic, and Beast Boy yelped in fright.

  
"Shit, your mad, aren't you?"

  
_No._

  
"Just. Shut up." She said. She meant for it to come out irritated, but it came out breathless and questionlike.

  
"Okay." He whispered back at her.

  
They stared at each other for a few moments, and then, with the smallest of nods, Raven said, "We can talk about this later. I'll tell the team you aren't feeling well if you need that."

  
Beast Boy paused and then nodded.

"Thanks, Rae."

  
"It's Raven. And you're welcome."


	3. Day 3: Firsts Vs Telling the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: Normal, kinda right before the Beast incident]**

Beast Boy tapped his fingers against the book he had stolen from Raven with a hum, staring at his messy abyss of a room. He skimmed through the pages of the Edgar Allen Poe book, his fingers caressing the silky bookmark.

  
"Beast Boy!" A scream struck the air, and he smirked, tucking the book under his pillow. His door slammed open, and he sat up. "Yeah?"

  
She stormed over, grabbing him by his collar. Her eyes glowed a bright white. "Where's my book?!"

  
Beast Boy gulped, taking in a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing her sloppily.

  
Something in his room exploded and he was suddenly on the floor, his butt hurting at the sudden drop. "Ow! Rae!" He complained.

  
But the demonness didn't respond, still blinking in stupified shock as she brought her fingers to her lips.

  
"What..."

  
"Aw, c'mon, Rae! You can honestly tell me you didn't see this coming?"

  
"I had- I had a thought that you loved me, since I can feel your emotions-" He choked at that. "-but I never thought you'd attempt anything."

  
"And why not?"

  
"A, you're a coward."

  
"Hey!"

  
"B, I figured you'd just get over me."

  
"No one gets over someone as pretty as you, Rae." Beast Boy said with a smile.

  
She glared at him. "It's Raven."

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He jumped up, leaning forward so he was almost in her face. "Want another one, Rae?"

  
She could feel the slight blush rush to her cheeks as she glared at him. "No."

  
"Aww!! Come onnn Raven! Please?"

  
She thought about it. Actually, genuinely thought about it.

  
"I'm going to pass on this one." She finally said. "But only because if we kiss again something's going to explode."

  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed at first before his eyes lit up. "So are you my girlfriend?"

  
"Do you want me to be?" She asked hesitantly.

  
He nodded.

  
"Then yeah I guess."

  
"Yes!" He screamed, throwing his arms around her. She flinched at his loud voice and stood there stunned as he ran out of the room yelling, "Raven's my girlfriend!" repeatedly at the top of his lungs.

  
She remained stunned for a few seconds before teleporting onto the roof. She needed to meditate and think about this.


	4. Day 4: Goodbyes Vs Lips/Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: Human AU. High school AU. After senior year. Gar, Vic and Dick are all friends, and Rae and Kori are all friends. The boys rented out a beach house, only to see that the girls had rented it out, too. Deciding to share the house between them, they all have to learn to befriend each other and get along. Eventually, Kori and Dick get together, and a few days before the two groups have to leave, Gar and Rae do, too.]**

Raven's black hair was whipped backwards in the wind coming off of the ocean. She watched the waves hit the beach, carrying sand with them when they went back to shore.

  
"Hey, Rae!" Garfield called out from the top of the beach. "It's time to go!"

  
Raven looked up at Gar, with his warm smile and kind eyes. She gave him a light smile. "I'm coming, Gar. Just give me a few seconds." She looked back out towards the ocean.

  
She heard sand slide down the hill before he appeared beside her. "Hey, what are we lookin' at?" 

  
"The ocean." She shrugged.

  
"Oh."

  
Pause.

  
"Why are we lookin' at the ocean?"

  
Raven chuckled. "I'm just remembering all the times we had here. They were fun. I haven't had fun in... a while."

  
"Well, I'm glad I could help."

  
There was another pause between them.

  
"Hey, Raven?" Gar asked.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Will we see each other after today?"

  
Raven was quiet for a minute. "Maybe." She said after a few seconds.

  
Gar sighed. "How are we gonna contact each other?"

  
"Well, we have each other's phone numbers."

  
"Other than that? What about dates?"

  
"We only live three hours away from each other, Gar." Raven said with a smile. "We can have dates on the weekends." 

  
Garfield sighed. "It just feels so restricted."

  
"I know."

  
They fell silent, and only the seagulls and the ocean waves were audible for a few moments.

  
"Hey, we should head back now." Gar said quietly.

  
"Alright." She looked at him and paused, thinking, before sliding her hand into his.

  
He smiled.

  
They climbed up the hill, and back around to the car.

  
"Gar! Come on, dude!" Victor yelled from their car. Gar nodded in his direction and looked down at Raven, squeezing her hand.

  
"I love you." He said.

  
"I love you, too."

  
He moved to pull away before she tugged him back. "One more kiss, Gar?"

  
He paused and then nodded, cupping her face in his hand and leaning down to press his lips to hers.

  
The kiss was passionate, but it didn't last long, and they were too-soon pulling away.

  
"Goodbye, Garfield." Raven said, smiling as she pulled her hand away, walking towards the car.

  
"See ya, Rae." Gar whispered.


	5. Day 5: Casual Love Vs Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: A month after they get together. They've told the team. Robin's POV]**

Robin was reading the newspaper, skimming the crimes section. Nothing of intrest was happening, and he gave a subtle, satisfied nod at the lack of criminals rampaging over his city.

  
Robin looked up as he set his paper down. Raven was sipping quietly on her tea. He watched her for a few minutes.

  
Beast Boy walked in, and Robin was momentarily surprised. "Hey, Rae." He mumbled. She gave him the smallest of nods as he pulled down some cereal from off the fridge, starting to fix himself a bowl.

  
Why was he up this early? Robin thought. Beast Boy never got up early. His detective behavior clicked on.

  
"Want anything to eat, Raven? I can cook ya somethin." Beast Boy asked, setting his bowl of cereal on the table and walking over to her, giving her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

  
Her lips tugged up in a gentle smile,  and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "No thank you, Gar."

  
"Alright. Are we still on for our day out today, or was waking up early all for nothing?"

  
Raven's smile grew slightly. "We're still on." 

  
Robin smiled. Ah. Beast Boy woke up for an outing with Raven.

  
"Be sure to carry your communicator." Robin said.

  
Raven nodded. "Of course." 

  
Beast Boy sat down to eat cereal, and Robin watched the casual love unfolding between them. It was so weird, seeing them coexisting in a peaceful harmony.

  
The team leader stood and began to carry out his daily duties.

  
-

  
He looked up from paper work as the elevator door opened. "You're a fucking idiot, that's what you are!" Raven's snarl sounded as she stormed off.

  
"Well at least I didn't try to snap at her! You could have been nicer!"

  
"Oh fuck you!"

  
"What the hell is your problem? Are you PMSing?"

  
"Garfield! Don't bring periods into this!"

  
"Well you're making it hard NOT to!"

  
Robin blinked, hearing Cyborg die laughing in the background. Starfire was watching with wide eyes, and for some reason he knew they'd get over this fight.

  
They may have moments of casual love, but they still bickered like a married couple.


	6. Day 6: Rainy Days Vs Beach/Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: normal, but the Titans take a vacation to the beach.]**

"This suuucks." Beast Boy whined again, his wide, green eyes staring out the window at the beach. Rain poured from the sky, and a bolt of lightening struck the once calm ocean.

  
"You've said that at least ten times now, Gar." Raven mumbled, shifting her eyes from her book to glare at him in a 'please shut up' stare.

  
"Well, it's true. It sucks."

  
"Find something else to do." 

  
Beast Boy fell silent, and Raven's eyes fell back to the words in her warrior book. Tigerstar was about to initate the final battle-

  
"Got'cha!" Beast Boy said, grabbing her book. Raven gave him an unamused stare.

  
"Give it back."

  
"Not until you agree to play with me."

  
"No."

  
"Please?" Beast Boy held the book to his chest, giving her the cutest stare he could manage.

  
Raven sighed. "Fine. If you make me some herbal tea and give me my book back, I'll let you curl up in my lap as a cat and I'll pet you."

  
Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

  
"Yes." Raven said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

  
"Okay!" The green male stood up, putting the book in her lap and running out of their room.

  
Raven sighed, returning to her book. She only looked up when she heard her cup being set on the table. Beast Boy grinned at her before changing into his cat form and putting a paw on her lap. 

  
She smiled softly, letting him climb onto her lap. She went back to reading as she pet him, his purr curling into the air.


	7. Day 7: Domestic Vs Doom Patrol/Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Set AU: after a long time being together, the team decides to part ways. And while Raven chooses a domestic path, Gar decides to join his old team again. This leads to an argument, but in the end, they both reluctantly accept his choice]**

"Why the fuck would you want to leave me?" She snapped at him, and he had to take a double take, pausing.

  
"I... don't." He said after a few moments.

  
"Then why would you say that? Or suggest that, even?!" She said, and even though her words and tone were hurtful, he could hear the pain behind it all.

  
"Rae, I'll visit you on weekends. You know this is important to me."

  
"Being with you was important to  _me_." She growled.

  
"Well, sometimes we all have to make sacrifices, Rae!" Gar said, his voice raising in frustration. 

  
"Fuck you!" She hissed.

  
"Raven." Gar sighed. "I'm not going to be gone forever."

  
"It'll feel like it. What about our plans? Our future? You wanted to get married."

  
"We can still do that!" Gar said, taking her hands. "I'll have most of the time off, Rae. Don't be so upset."

  
"I can't help it."

  
"I know."

  
Silence engulfed them for a split second.

  
"I really love you, Gar." Raven said, sighing.

  
"Yeah... I love you too." He kissed her cheek softly.

  
"Just don't forget about me."

  
"I would never do that." Gar said with a smile. "I promise I'll come to our house whenever I can."

  
"Is this really what you want?" Raven said, startling him a little. He looked down into her amythest eyes before gently kissing her.

  
"Yes Raven. Yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [My Deviantart](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com) where these prompts were originally posted! 
> 
> Day 1: Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements Vs Pining  
> Day 2: Primal Vs Awkward moments  
> Day 3: Firsts Vs Telling the Team  
> Day 4: Goodbyes Vs Lips/Kiss  
> Day 5: Casual Love Vs Marriage  
> Day 6: Rainy Days Vs Beach/Ocean  
> Day 7: Domestic Vs Doom Patrol/Justice League


End file.
